


暗潮涌动

by alandi



Category: all华
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 暗香20岁奚栎x华山26岁云想容双向暗恋，这个是因为云想容为了任务勾搭小姐姐然后醋王奚栎囚禁了我们的云小哥





	暗潮涌动

“云想容。”

身穿华山霹雳套的“姑娘”眼睛上蒙着层黑布让他什么都看不清楚，沙哑的声音呼喊着他的名字，而他却完全无法分辨这是谁在喊他，有人在喊他，而他被人点了哑穴无法回应，他的衣服被解开，他发觉自己无法挣脱，奇怪的药物和绳索捆缚限制他的动作，而身上的男人却越来越放肆，云想容想要挣扎，却被狠狠的压制下去，对方似乎是恨极了他，动作粗暴的像是要弄死他，却又像是爱极了他，粗暴的动作后又小心温柔的抚摸云想容的手去替他揉了几下，这矛盾的行为让云想容百思不得其解，而对方却没有给云想容多余的思考时间，云想容被彻底扒光，黑色的布条遮挡他的视线让他无法看见光。

“云想容。”

那人又一次的呼唤他，明显的改变了声线让云想容听不出任何端倪，他听不出这人是谁，云想容被人抚摸着身体，手法温柔却又让人感觉冰冷，他感觉自己想是一块肉任人宰割，云想容的手身上的衣服似乎是被割破了，他彻底的赤裸着，他无法露出一个嘲讽的笑，也无法用自己的话惹怒对方，一副七寸不烂之舌完全没有作用。

他的赤裸着，被摆成臀部翘起的姿势，那人的手指侵入他的体内，带着湿滑而又冰冷的液体一同插入他的体内，青年呜咽着似乎想要求饶，而这人却明显没给云想容机会，他并没有好好扩张，反而直接抽出手指将性器一插到底让云想容发出悲泣的声音，微弱的啜泣声被布条堵住，他倒在坚硬的木头平面上面，被人按着插入操弄，那人似乎是愤怒的，动作毫无节制也不顾云想容的感受，他无比粗暴的在云想容体内抽插操弄着，云想容彻底瘫软在桌子上浑身战栗，疼痛和莫名的快感让他感受不佳，速度过分的快了也让他感觉不适，他感觉这条遮住他视线的布已经被彻底打湿了，他在未知的地方，被未知的人，按在一张不知道是什么做的的桌子上，被人按着操，可能这是个陌生男人，又或者是别的什么。

云想容胡乱的想着，他突然感觉有一滴冰冷 液体滴在他背部，那似乎是眼泪，云想容忿忿的想着我被人操了我还没哭呢你哭个锤子的时候——那人再次的开腔了，带着浓重的哭腔，没有掩饰口音，沙哑的声音。

“云想容……”

是奚栎的声音，那个该死的直男暗香。

他嘴上的布被人温柔的拿了下来，云想容迫不及待的想问他些什么了，却只刚说了个名字便被重新的按在桌子上大力的操干起来，云想容声音被顶的破碎，却还是努力的出声。

“奚栎、你…哈…发什么…神经…松开我……”

云想容努力的想要和这个小了他六岁的，刚刚成为青年的孩子交流，却没有成功，那句松开他似乎触及了暗香的什么禁地，奚栎发了狠的操干着云想容，这让他有些头脑发昏，奚栎又突兀的抓住云想容梳的整齐的马尾继续操干着，青年瞬间有些意外的喊出了声，而此时奚栎却刚好撞到云想容的敏感地方，那声音婉转悦耳，叫奚栎好奇的不行。

完了。

云想容这么想着，再次的被奚栎按了下去，他像是在玩云想容一样的，不停的顶弄着那个地方，没一会儿的云想容早早的就泄了他的第一次，并不怎么年轻了的华山被年轻气盛的暗香干的腿脚发软浑身酸疼，他挺想求饶的，可是暗香分明的不给他一点机会，最后还算有点良心的没射进他体内。

奚栎解开云想容眼睛上的绑布，看着云想容泛着泪花的双眼，狠狠的在人嘴上亲了一口，云想容被亲的发昏，也没注意这人往他被操的发软的穴里头又塞了个缅铃，感觉到热度的缅铃在刚进入云想容体内便开始快速动作起来还带着叮铃叮铃的好听声音，可这却着实让云想容坐立不安的难受，奚栎抱起云想容，让他躺到那张床上，可这屋里没窗子云想容也不知道是哪，他刚想开口，就被奚栎的表情吓了回去，奚栎看着云想容似乎高兴了起来，低头想他额头上亲了亲。

“前辈早睡。”


End file.
